


Heavenly Creature With a Real Dark Agenda

by PunkTsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Androgyny, Bad Advice, Lingerie, M/M, Nudes, Sexting, Snapchat, Tumblr Prompt, guang hong ji is no angel, leo is shook, leoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: Under Yuri Plisetsky's instruction, Guang Hong Ji had sent a risqué Snapchat to Leo.Guang Hong was never listening to Yuri ever again.





	Heavenly Creature With a Real Dark Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in response to a prompt on tumblr @ punktsuki
> 
> The prompt was: "you're lucky you're cute."
> 
> The boys in this fic are 18+
> 
> The title comes from "Casanova" by Allie X
> 
> Enjoy a little bit of Leoji lovin!

Guang Hong Ji sat cross-legged on his bed. His phone was sitting seemingly inoffensive on top of the pink sheets. By the way that Guang Hong was staring at it though, one might think that it had committed the worst crime in the world. Guang Hong thought that maybe it had. Maybe there was something wrong with his phone. Perhaps his message didn’t actually get to Leo. Perhaps Leo’s reply wasn’t coming through. Or maybe he had made the worst mistake of his life and it wasn’t the phone’s fault at all. Either way though, his phone wasn’t lighting up with the response he was expecting.

 

Leo Hadn’t snapped back. Or even replied.

 

Guang Hong snatched his phone up into his hand and opened the Snapchat app. The ever so haunting _Opened_ indicator stared back at him. Guang Hong’s snap had been opened by the other boy twenty minutes ago. Had he done it wrong? Did Leo not want this?

 

Guang Hong should never have listened to Yuri. Advice from Yuri was a bad idea and he would take a mental note of it.

 

Exactly twenty-five minutes ago, Guang Hong was splayed across his own bed, phone in hand, selfie camera on and focused on his own ass – which was skimpily-clad in a pair of pink, lace panties.

 

Yuri said that this would get Leo’s attention. Yuri said that this would tell Leo, without having to stumble and stutter out the words, that Guang Hong was ready to take the next step in their relationship. No more stopping and stalling when making out got too heavy and desperate. No more apologising to Guang Hong when Leo gripped at his ass and thighs. He didn’t want Leo to apologise, he wanted Leo to do it again and never stop.

 

But saying the words was the trouble.

 

Yuri had said a selfie like this one would say it for him.

 

Guang Hong nibbled at his bottom lip, brows knitting together. The feeling of embarrassment and rejection was hard to keep away now. It had been twenty-seven minutes.

 

Guang Hong was never listening to Yuri ever again. Yuri was a terrible friend.

 

What if Leo didn’t want him like this? What if this was all just one sided? What if the panties were too much? They probably were, Leo hadn’t seen him like this before. He felt exposed and vulnerable and his heart was sinking into the pit of his belly now. He had really messed this up.

 

His phone vibrated then.

 

Guang Hong jumped to grab the device, his heart thumping and jumping up into his throat when he saw Leo’s name with the little pink heart emoji he had placed there. His hands were shaking, but he slid the notification open.

 

His heart sped.

 

 **Leo:** Ji Ji?

Was all the reply said. His heart sank.

 

 **Leo:** Is that you?

His heart sped up once more. This was unfair. Guang Hong took a deep, steadying breath and opened his camera in order to respond to his boyfriend. He directed the camera so that this new image would capture the planes of his belly, lacey crotch and his thighs. He sent the image.

As an after thought, he sent a text response immediately after.

 **Me:** Why? Do you like it?

 

He waited.

 

 **Leo** **:** Ji Ji, baby. I’m in my lecture right now.

 

 **Me** : Oh. Oh. Sorry, just. Ignore that. I’m sorry.

 

 **Leo** **:** No. No Ji that’s not what I mean

 

 **Leo** **:** You…got my attention, baby

 

Guang Hong felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

 

 **Leo** **:** You’re in trouble when I get out of class…

 

 **Me** : Trouble?

 

 **Leo** **:** Mmhm.

**Leo** **:** You’re lucky you’re cute.

 

Guang Hong would always listen to Yuri from now on. Yuri was a great friend.


End file.
